Overlord II Episode 07
"Blue Roses" (蒼の薔薇 Aoi no bara) is the seventh episode of the ''Overlord II'' adaptation. It will be broadcasted on February 20, 2018. Summary Ainz Ooal Gown in his Momon disguise is busy counting his pay earned from the adventurer quests he completed. After dividing the spoils to his subordinates and projects, he laments how very little is left. Narberal Gamma arrives to report she has acquired the samples of ore which Ainz plans to test using the Exchange Box. The scene switches to Climb training. He is joined by Gazef Stronoff who offers to spar with him. The two parry blades with each other, however Climb is no match for the Warrior Captain, becoming exhausted in the end. Climb is told he lacks talent but should continue to gain experience. For his hard work Gazef gives Climb a potion to heal himself. Climb returns to the palace, and meets with Marquis Raeven and Prince Zanac. Zanac sarcastically greets Climb asking if he is going to see his sister who he refers a ‘monster’. Climb is annoyed by Zanac insulting his lady, Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself. He declares Renner to be a compassionate person dismisses the Prince’s warning about her ‘other’ personality. Zanac still asks Climb to pass on a message to Renner. He warns that their older brother Barbro plans on using Renner as a political marriage chip. Zanac offers should Renner come to his side he allow her to retire to the frontier once he becomes king. Climb arrives at Renner’s chamber where he find her with her friend Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra. He is also introduced to Tina from Blue Roses. There Renner is shown the document Blue Roses retrieved from the raid on Eight Fingers' drug plantation. She easily deciphers the code and determines it is a list of various locations throughout the city. It’s believed that the locations are Eight Fingers affiliates. Lakyus notices the underground brothel isn’t on the list. Though slavery has been abolished by the Re-Estize Kingdom thanks to Renner’s reforms, Eight Fingers maintains one brothel that uses slaves. She proposes that Blue Roses target, however Renner is hesitant to include Climb in danger. Lakyus asks Climb to inform Tia, Evileye and Gagaran of their findings. Unbeknownst to Climb as he leaves two maids have been eavesdropping and are in league with Eight Fingers. Meanwhile Sebas Tian returns to the mansion and is greeted by Tsuare. He asks what is for dinner to which she says stew and potatoes. Seeing her nervousness Sebas assures her that her cooking is delicious, causing her to blush. Solution Epsilon asks Sebas Tian if they should inform Ainz that they have accepted a human as a maid. Sebas Tian orders her not to inform their master of their new addition citing it to be frivolous news. Just then the mansion is coated by two strangers. The two enter the mansion and introduce themselves as Staffan Heivish, a patrol officer of the law and Succulent, who is a representative filing a complaint against the Lady Solution. Solution nonchalantly retires and orders her butler to handle it. During the talks, it’s learned that Succulent is a representative of the brothel that claims that Sebas Tian kidnapped one of their employees. Stafan holds Sebas Tian as guilty for the thief despite the circumstances of the girl’s condition at the time. He offers clement but it is merely more extortion of money. He warns Sebas Tian that he will have one day to return the girl to Succulent. After they leave Solution asks how will he wishes to proceed. The butler replies that he wishes to take a stroll. Once Sebas Tian leaves the mansion, Solution decides to call Ainz. She reports that Sebas Tian may have gone rogue and confirms she has evidence to prove it. Major Events * Climb duels Gazef Stronoff. * Princess Renner discuss with Lakyus about Eight Fingers. * Princess Renner deciphers the parchment that revealed the various locations of Eight Fingers. * Sebas Tian and Solution meet Staffan Heivish and Succulent. * Sebas is given one day to turn over Tsuare. * Solution reports to Ainz Ooal Gown of Sebas's possible betrayal. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Narberal Gamma * Climb * Gazef Stronoff * Vice Captain * Elias Brandt Dale Raeven * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra * Tina * Sebas Tian * Tsuareninya Veyron * Solution Epsilon New Characters * Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself * Staffan Heivish * Succulent Abilities Used Known Abilities Martial Arts * Fortress * Slash Tier Spells * Message Locations Known Locations * Re-Estize New Locations Anime Notes * After the duel with Climb, Gazef talks with the Vice Captain and they saw Prince Zanac and Marquis Reaven walking together. Gallery Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 02 Episodes